


By Your Side

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tags will be updated as needed, ratings will be posted in chapter titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshot reader insert pairings, will be updated as ideas come to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hux X Reader - Through the Years (G)

**Author's Note:**

> This just a place for me to put my random Star Wars stories. Thank you for reading.

His angry mumbling rumbled throughout the room as he fussed with a wayward strand of red hair in the mirror. However, no matter how much he tired it refused to go into place. You slid your hand onto the small of his back and felt his muscles relax under his touch. A small sigh left his lips as your left hand gentle cupped his cheek. Your thumb gently stroked his cheekbone as your eyes settled on your wedding band on the fourth finger.  
  
You remembered meeting him, years ago, a gangly red-headed teenager that your parents had arranged for you to marry. You thought him as charming as he lifted your hand up to gently brush his lips against your knuckles. It wasn’t until you were dressed in an elaborate white gown holding his hands during the ceremony that it had sunk in that this was the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with. The next few years were punctuated with formal ceremonies and balls with your arm linked with your husbands.  
  
It was ten years after your marriage that you realized that you had fallen in love with him, and you could see his feeling for you change as well. Kisses that were public and calculated to grow support and sympathy for the First Order became private tender things shared in secret. It wasn’t until the pair of lay tangled together in bed that he finally confessed of his feelings.  
  
_‘I love you.’_  
  
Your fingers stopped caressing his chest to slip your hand into his hair. Tangling in the soft locks you pulled him into a kiss before gently affirming you felt the same.  
  
You gave a slight chuckle as you returned to the present. With the gentle feelings that washed through your chest, your fingers on your right hand reached up to gently tucked the hair into place. It slid to cup the other check before you peppered his pale face with kisses, feeling his mouth turn into a small smile.  
  
“It’s the day we’ve been waiting for,” you gave a lingering kiss on his lips, “are you ready to finally use the weapon.”  
  
“The Resistance will have no where to hide,” he gently stroked your arm as your straightened out his jacket across his broad chest.  
  
He stretched his long arm for you to take, you obediently slipped your arm around it. He pulled you closer to him and the pair of you left for the stage where he would give his speech. You walked by his side, where you had always belonged.


	2. Kylo Ren - Confusion (G)

Echoing harsh pants rang through the space, his body was taunt with rage. The room was lighted with the red from his savage beast of a lightsaber. You stood on the other side of the room, your arms looped behind you in an at ease position. Your eyes dwelled on the swell of his hood and could easily picture his face behind his metal helmet. The way his eyebrows would wrangle together, his nose scrunched upwards in anger. You looked at the gouges in the equipment and waited to see whether he would continue destroying everything or finally disarm his weapon.  
  
“What is this?” his voice rasped through the modulator, finally sheathing his red blade.  
  
“What is wh...”  
  
“This feeling,” he snarled, his empty hand pounded into the wreck of the machine.  
  
You resisted the feeling to flinch, knowing it would only enrage him. Though it was easier knowing he would never hurt you, though that only ensured that Hux would send you here to check on him.  
  
“You,” he whipped around, his finger pointed accusingly at you.  
  
“Tell me what you’ve done to me,” his body towered over you.  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“This feeling,” he repeated snarling, “you’ve consumed my every thought, even my body has betrayed me. My heart can’t stop pounding when I’m around you and you make me feel like I’m thirteen again.”  
  
“I think that might be love,” You answered before adding, “sir.”  
  
He leaned against the wall and slid down it, his hands removing his mask. His handsome face was contorted in something almost painful. You slid down next to him and stretched your hand out for him to hold if he wanted to. His gloved hand squeaked as it slowly wrapped around yours leaving tingles of electricity throughout your hand.  
  
“Would it make you feel better if I told you I feel the same way about you,” You breathed, afraid to ruin the peace that had settled over the pair of you.  
  
“Yes.”


	3. Hux x Reader – The Emperor's Wife (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Cosmic, I'm sorry for taking so long but I finally got it up.  
>   
> I am unsure whether Balmorra is canon anymore but fuck it, I just finished it on my Jedi Consular and Sith Inquisitor in SWTOR.

Hux x Reader – The Emperor's Wife  
  
With the power vacuum from the Senate’s destruction the First Order quickly and easily conquered the remainder of the Core worlds and the farther reaches of galaxy soon followed their lead. With the factories of Balmorra the machine of the First Order was supplemented with war droids and weapons. It was inevitable that the General Hux would crown himself emperor. Which lead to here.  
  
“You’ve got a perfect record and excelled in all of our categories,” Hux said his eyes fixated on the file in his hands.  
  
You shuffled awkwardly in the leather chairs in his office as you were struck at how ridiculous the situation was.  
  
When he got the title of Emperor it was decided that he would need a wife and instead of meeting women he simply pulled open the folders of the officers of the First Order and picked around five that had met his standards and had them all come in for interviews.  
  
“I will confess that I also have respect for your abilities,” he placed the folder down and rested his head on his hands, “and you’re my first choice for this position.”  
  
“Thank you,” you felt flattered, “sir?”  
  
“If you go through with this Hux will be fine.”  
  
“If I were to do…” you gestured widely as you asked, “what would my responsibilities be?”  
  
“While you would have no official power you would have say in matters as an advisor,” he said before awkwardly coughing into his hand, “you would also be expected to sire an heir.”  
  
Your eyebrows raised slightly at that comment, you certainly thought that he was attractive and had the occasional ‘what if’ fantasy but that had never included having children. Mostly the act of making them.  
  
“I understand this is a lot to take in. Please take some time to think about this, but I will need to know in two days.”  
  
That night cycle as the idea of marrying Gener… Emperor Hux swirled around your head kept you from sleep and his words remained on repeat. You couldn’t but think how flattering it was that out of the few hundred officers in the First Order and even out of the five candidates that he would desire you most of all. With you finally figuring out your answer you managed to get a few hours of sleep.  
  
With determination in your step you returned to Hux’s office before your shift started hoping he was there. You knocked on the door and entered when he responded.  
  
“I accept your offer,” you stood at attention as he got up from his desk and held his hand out for you shake it.  
  
“You are dismissed from your current position and you will be transferred to new quarters,” he stated as you took his hand and firmly shook it.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
You were escorted to your new luxurious quarters where a pair of stylists were waiting for you, they quickly you looking the best you have ever had with a new hairstyle, makeup, and dress. After they were through with you, you were given a comprehensive guide on etiquette to read through before your wedding. Thankfully you already knew a fair chunk from the lessons that your parents had you take when you were young.  
  
That evening Hux joined you at your quarters for dinner, a slightly apologetic look on his face.  
  
“I understand that this has all been a bit unorthodox,” his hand raised up to cup your face gently, “you do look beautiful tonight.”  
  
You gave him a tender smile in return as he got on one knee.  
  
“Might as well make it a tad traditional,” he said as he opened a black box.  
  
“This kind of loses all tension when you already know my answer,” his mouth twitched upward in a small smile at that statement, “but my answer is yes.”  
  
He slid the ring onto the fourth finger on your left hand and took your arm in his, leading you to the set dinner table.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Your abdominal muscles screamed as you were holding the same position you had been for hours, your _darling_ husband had insisted on an actual portrait painted from life and while you had thought it charming when he first suggested it but now you were severely regretting it. Though you were lucky enough to be able to sit through it, your gown spreading like water from your waist, while Hux still had to stand with his hand tenderly on your shoulder. You could feel the discontent radiating from his behind his regal expression. You had gotten surprisingly better at reading his hidden emotions since your wedding a few months ago.  
  
Despite how elaborate and grand your wedding was you hardly remembered the ceremony, the most vivid memory was the chaste kiss, mostly because the thought that was your first kiss with him floated through your head. The rest of the day went by with a blur culminating in your first night together, the way he tenderly kissed you during the consummation of your marriage started the tender feeling of affection in your chest.  
  
However this portrait was smothering the flame. It felt like another eternity when the painter had finally finished. While the pair of you looked over the painting you placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear.  
  
_If you ever make me do this again good luck sitting for the next year,_ you whispered in his ear noticing his skin pale a shade.  
  
You noticed the painter give a slight smile as he – as he assumed – was seeing a tender moment between husband and wife and not a violent threat of castration.  
  
“It’s good,” Hux choked out as he gestured for the painter to leave.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Your eyes fluttered open, darkness swept across the room and you figured it was pretty late. Hearing a faint rumble from beyond the window you started the trek to find your husband in the king sized bed. When your fingers had finally brushed against his sleeping form you pushed yourself over to him. As you settled next to him his arms wrapped around you and pulled you close.  
  
“Did I wake you?” you whispered, fingers splayed across his bare chest.  
  
“No,” he kissed your forehead, “too used to sleeping in space.”  
  
He caressed your back and you curled into his chest with a small sigh. Rain started to pound against the window and a feeling of comfort settled over the pair of you. Your eyes were drifting shut to the soothing sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his fingers on your back.  
  
“I will confess,” he breathed, “that I felt a lot more than respect for you when I chose you.”  
  
“I’m glad,” you kissed him, your hand tousling his hair as it threaded through it.  
  
You breathed in his musk and your eyes fluttered shut as you fell asleep. Halfway in slumber you felt him mumble something against your skin before you collapsed fully asleep.


	4. Kylo Ren X Reader – I’ve been Alone for Solo-ng (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble based on a joke I told my sister. Since it's late - or rather quite early - here I'm going to sleep and I'll profread this when I have a chance.

Kylo Ren X Reader – I’ve been Alone for Solo-ng  
  
You burrowed deeper into Kylo’s bare chest breathing in the unique scent that was clearly _him_. Your fingers were resting gently on his skin while the pair of you languidly lay there. His fingers began gently combing through your tussled hair. With your body aching pleasantly you elected to close your eyes and listen to his heart beat.  
  
“Ben,” he rasped, finally breaking the silence.  
  
You pushed off his chest to look at him, your eyebrow raised.  
  
“My name,” he elaborated, “it’s Ben Solo.”  
  
You gave a hum in response and curled up on his chest again. With your eyes closed you felt content.  
  
Until, a horrible idea came to you.  
  
Your eyes whipped open. Kylo looked at you, inquiring with his eyebrows raised.  
  
“Since I’m your first girlfriend,” Kylo gestured for you to continue.  
  
“I guess you can say that you’ve Ben Solo for a long time?” You mouth was upturned in a shit eating smirk.  
  
With a whirlwind of limbs, Kylo threw himself out of the bed as you burst into laughter. Rage emanated from him as he quickly got dressed and left the room in a huff. You just burrowed deeper into the warm blankets – knowing that he’ll calm down in a few minutes and return apologetic and chuckling – and waited.


End file.
